The Making of a Family
by mindlees fangirl001
Summary: ok we all know that every family as their way how they become one so story is how ash and iris become a family. negaishipping rated T to b safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its Butterfly girl 900 here with new story :). hope everyone will love this story. so here we going.

disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or their characters (just my OC characters I made)

Age -Iris and Ash-28 year old

(OC) Raquel - 2 years old

* * *

Iris sat down on her bed while looking at a stuffed Eevee toy. The 28-year-old started to cry dragon master while gentle rud the toy soon Ash come by her side. to comfort his wife "it will be ok sweetheart" Ash said as hugged Iris. " this is the third time this happen " she cried . " Maybe I just can`t have kids" she continued while she started to think about the other two miscarriage .

" Don't beam yourself Iris" Ash said in a clam tone ash hated seeing Iris so sad the past 3 weeks he try everything to make Iris smile or laugh a few days after the miscarriage but nothing helped. so ash decide to keep her business this week by making them do a brunch of active this weekend and one of them so being a the thanksgiving pride.

"Come iris us just get ready for the pride" Ash said as he got the toy from her hand and kiss her on the check so she can take her shower. soon Pikachu come to the bed where ash was sitting "Hey Pikachu I can see you worry about Iris to the little electrical mouse slowly nodded at the statement. "Usually she will be back with her happy personality that can make a one happy especial me" the Champion of Kanto said "Maybe she think can't have kids " Ash assumed. 45 minutes later Iris took her shower, and got dressed now she was just finishing her hair.

"So Ash do you know what float we will be riding?" Iris asked trying to get the miscarriage out her head when ash when ash heard the question he try to the float he rented for them for that day "hmm the flat" Ash said while scratching head "let me guess you don't know" Iris said as she get up from her dresser and come there Ash and Pikachu was "Maybe "he mumbled Iris just rolled eyes at the comment and put her coat on then pick up Pikachu as she waited for ash to put his on so they can go soon they got in and dove down town. Where there was a lot of people practice for the pride which about in to started in an hour or 2. Soon Ash find the float that he and his wife will be riding that day. Soon seven or eight kids had run up to ash and iris, they all look around the ages of 2-11 . Soon a women who was in her late 40s with short black hair glasses and a blue suit come to the couple

" I'm so sorry those little guys are big fans of you two" the woman said to the young married couple.

"that's okay" ash said as he begged down to talk to the kids. while Iris soon frowned while watching ash interact with he kids. soon iris felt a small tagged on her coat iris begged down to a little girl with light brown curly hair and brown skin that so just a little darker than Iris " are you sad?" the two-year old asked sweetly to Iris

"Yes sweetie I just had something on my mind" iris said to the young " ooh will when I am sad I way make funny faces to be happy" the girl said while making a funny face soon iris started to giggled at the toddler. ash soon notice iris laughing and start to smile since he haven`t since her smile ( a real smile). "My is name Waquel what's your name?" Raquel asked. "my name is Iris" the young wife said.

Soon the woman picked up Raquel and called the rest of kids to over there she was and left the married couple. " I see you was laughing over there" ash said. " yeah I so talking to a cute little girl named Raquel" Iris said "Oh so you still not sad about that baby thing" ash said. " Not any more" she lied a little.

"Great!" the raven hair man said while climbing on the float and helping Iris up. soon the pride started when they got to the main they started to announcement the flats soon Iris heard about one of was an adoption center and saw Raquel and the other kids on the flat and started to smiled. because she had an idea that come in her head.

after the pride ash and Iris ate dinner and got ready for bed iris sat on bed while was in the closet trying to find something " hey Ash I was thinking about something and I want to have a kid" Iris boldly stated.

the statement shocked ash a little since she just got over fact of losing a baby just a few week ago and she is trying to have another one. "are you sure iris you just got over the you-know-what and you are trying to get pregnant again" Ash said

"no I don't want get pregnant I mean adopt a kid from that foster house" Iris said " and I think I may know the perfect kid to adopt" iris continued.

" fine I think of this adoption thing since it like you are already 3 step ahead of me. like usually" Ash joked already knowing he will said to her.'' so who is this kid you want to adopt'' Ash asked Iris while he laid down on his pillow

"Her name is Raquel " Iris said sweetly as she laid her head on ash chest " she the most cutest, funny, and sweeties thing I never met" she continued while starting to giggled.

"Ok since you really want to adopt this girl we stop at the Starlight children tomorrow to get the papers" Ash as he kissed Iris on the forehead.

"Great!" Iris said as she got off her husband and into her pillow to sleep. " besides I know that you will be a great dad on come on and get some sleep" she continued.

"good night" Ash said then turn off the lamp

"good night Ash" Iris said.

* * *

BTW. I will make a brunch of one-shots about ash and iris kids which I will post soon:P.

bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	2. Going Thougth the Process

hello am back with an new chapter of making an family. I hope you guy will love my new format for the chapter.

disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon or their characters

* * *

Dec 8, Monday

After talking about adoption for about month and both agree to adopt the little girl. so for the few months they so doing paperwork to adopt Raquel, they also got a room ready for her to stay in.

"So ash you know what will happen on Sunday"

"Umm the game will be on Sunday," the raven headman said

'' and" the young dragon master said

"I.. will be there with guys at 1 though 4" Ash strutted confused why his wife will questioned him like this. iris just sighted and walked toward ash handing him a calendar ash read it calendar and realize that the adoption agency was coming the someday as the baseball game, "oh yeah" ash said embarrassed " fine just skip hang out with my friends and stay for interview. I am sure they will understand why cancelled on them "Ash said.

xxx

Dec 14 Sunday

so on Sunday an agency man come and interview ash and iris and check if the house was to tip-tic shape for a kid to live along with seeing how friendly their Pokémon was, everything that day went perfect that day. "You guys will perfect parents I won't be surprise if you get Raquel sooner than what you be" the social worker said.

"so does this means we are on the waiting list now" ash said "yes you and your wife is now on the waiting listing" the man said " bye good luck with the adoption" he as he leave. Soon ash close door then put his fist in the air and pulled it down. "You head that Iris were on the waiting list" ash said when pick up iris and started to spin her around. "Stop ash! put me down!" iris giggled. Ash put her down "sorry am just excited that I will soon be a dad" ash said. "Well am excited that I will be a mom too . now we just need to wait until we get the call so pick her up" Iris said

xxx

One year later - Christmas Eve

"Hmm ash what's you doing?" Iris asked. As she watched Ash try to hide a box and wrapping paper behind his body "whatever you do come in this room iris "The Kanto champion said. "I thought you say that you was finish with wrapping present Mr. Pokémon Master" Iris tease him. " fine I don't I don't finish because I just got you a very special gift for you" ash said. soon the phone rang "don`t worry ash I going to get the phone" Iris said " hello" iris said into the phone

"Hello Mrs. ketchup I'm Chloe from the Starlight Children Agency" the woman said " and I want to talk about your adopt with Raquel" Chloe continued , those words put in knot in her stomach "uh, what do want talk about" the dragon master asked.

"yes I want to tell you the adoption is final" Chloe said. that news made her so glad. " and you and your husband can come and pick her up and come Raquel around 3:00 or 4:00 pm." the agency woman announced." that great! Thank you so much I just can't wait you see her" Iris cried happily. " bye Mrs. Ketchup" Chloe said "Good bye and thanks again" Iris said. as she hang up the phone. soon ash come in the room with the wrap box and notice Iris crying and want to see if she was ok

"hey its wrong with my beautiful dragon princess " ash asked his wife

"I'm not sad ash I'm so happy because the Starlight Children Agency called us telling we can go pick up Raquel at 3:00 or 4:00 pm "Iris explained to Ash.

"that is so great iris in just a few hours we will have a kid" ash cheered

Soon the married couple want to the adoption center. soon Chloe come out handing Raquel hand. soon Chloe bent down to the three-year old level" ok Raquel that will be our new family, so we won't see each other again" Chloe told the girl who don't take very good

" I don't want to go away I want to stay hewe with you" Raquel cried while giving a hug to the woman.

" I know that you want to stay" Chloe tell her " but these nice people wants to adopt you" she said calmly to the toddler

"no I stay" Raquel cried. Watching Raquel cry made both ash and iris sad since they don't want to see their daughter sad. soon Pikachu jump from ash's shoulder and ran over to the brown hair girl. soon Raquel notice the yellow Pokémon and stop crying and walked to Pikachu " she so cute" Raquel softy said

"Well Pikachu is a boy not a girl" ash confirmed the girl as he bent down to Pikachu "if you want to pat him you could I promise he won't hurt right bubby " ash added

"pika Pikachu" Pikachu argued with his trainer Raquel soon walked to Pikachu and sat next to and gently pet him behind his ears which Pikachu seem to enjoy. "I see you are good with Pokémon" iris said watching the girl play with Pikachu " yeah I loue Pokémon" the toddler said

"wow! that amazing because I love Pokémon too" ash said" and me and iris have a lot more who want to mean you, Raquel" ash said

"For real!" Raquel said with her eye sparkling with enjoy. iris nodded her head with a sweet smile.

"So Raquel how old are you," Iris asked

"I'm thwee -yeaw old" Raquel said while hold five fingers up which made iris laugh as she help the three-year put the right amount of finger out.

"This is three fingers sweetly," Iris, said making her hold out three fingers. "See one, two, three," she continued to the girl while counting to each finger she was holding out. a few hours of playing and getting to know each other Raquel soon fell asleep in iris arms, so they decide to say bye to Chloe and go home with their new daughter that Christmas Eve.

I trying something new here in this chapter so I hope you guys I will love this. please give your advise on this new format I`m trying to do telling if you guys like it or should or back to my old format.

* * *

hope everyone love this chapter.

bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	3. NOTE

hi guys sorry that haven't update lastly I have Spanish, science and social studies project to do a long with homework to do and I'm kind of behind so I probably wont update my stories until winter break (maybe Thanksgiving break if I'm )lucky)

sorry about that

PS- please go profile and vote for what shipping I should use for my Christmas one-shot it will mean a lot if you vote.

bye


End file.
